This application is part of a joint application for continuation of funding for The Trial to Reduce Alloimmunization to Platelets or TRAP. This is a multicenter trial with seven clinical centers and a Coordinating Center participating. The trial seeks to evaluate three alternative methods of platelet product preparation with respect to their ability to reduce or eliminate alloimmunization to platelet and/or HLA antigens and the refractory state.